User blog:Tyger boy don man/DEGRASSI: NEXT CLASS S02E04 my way
SHAY’S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM Shay: Mum I’m fine. Shays mum: The doctor said to put ice on it every 20 minutes. Shay: But it feels fine. Shays dad walks in with Lola and Kara. Shays Dad: you have some friends who want to see. Lola runs up to shay. Shay: Woah Lo, easy there. Lola: Sorry is it hurting you leg are you gonna die. Shay: I’m gonna be fine. Shays mum: If you put some ice on it. Kara: Are your okay, you look like your in immense pain. Shay: I’m fine. Lola: Frankie sai— Kara: Lola. Shay: Frankie said what. Kara: Don’t worry about Frankie. Worry about yourself. Shay: Just tell me. Its my last dying wish. Shays mum: Shaylynn! Shay: It was a joke. Guys just tell me. Lola: Frankie wrote a letter. She told me to give it to you. Kara: you don’t have to take it. Shay: Pass it. Lola hands her the letter THEME SONG DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM Maya runs in to see a class and Peter. Peter drags her to the side. Peter: Your late, again. Maya: I know I’m sorry its just that student council, you understand right. Peter: No I don’t. because I get my priorities straight. Maya don’t expect me to always ‘’Understand’’ your kiddy stuff. Take a seat. Maya sits down. Zig: Maya, Maya. Maya: Stop talking to me. Zig: Maya! Maya: What are you even doing here Zig? Zig: I do music. Maya: No you don’t. Your so obsessed with getting back with me. Peter: Maya. Out of my class. Maya gets up but the chair is stuck to her. Everyone laughs, She breaks it off and runs out. DEGRASSI – LUNCH HALL Zoe, Tristan and Winston sit at the table planning. Tristan: Okay since everything with the video. Most off the schools don’t want to come and play with us. So we need a way to make them forgive us. Winston: How? Tristan: I’ve arranged a meeting with the student council students of Vanderilt prep. Zoe: Why them? Tristan: They’re the ones telling everyone they’re not playing. And since they’re so elite everyone follows them. So get you’re A game on. Zoe: Winston. Winston: Yes sweetie. Zoe: Go away. Winston rolls his eyes and slides over a few seats. Zoe leans over to Tristan. Zoe: How did you know when you were, You know? Tristan: Gay? Zoe: Yeah. Tristan: Why? Your gay. I’ve always wanted a gay best friend Zoe: Don’t jump to conclusions. Its just a feeling. Tristan: I thought Grace was a little thing. Zoe: She was but every time I see a girl I just, I don’t know. Maya runs in Maya: I hate Zig Tristan: What’s new? Maya: He’s so annoying Zoe: What’s new? Maya: He keeps trying to worm his way into my life Zoe and Tristan look at each other. Zoe and Tristan: What’s new? Maya: You know the next time I go for advice I’ll go to Winston. Maya gets a text from Zig: Can we talk. Please. DEGRASSI – HALLWAYS Maya walking when Zig pulls her over. '' Zig: Maya I’ve been calling you. Maya: And I’ve been Ignoring you. Zig: I was trying to warn you. Earlier in class. Me and Tiny put some super glue on the chair. Maya: Is that supposed to make me feel better. Zig: Yes, you need to know I care about you. Maya: I am clearly not the only girl you like or you wouldn’t be running around with everyone else. Zig: Its called trying to make you jealous. It shows you care. Maya: You know what I do care. That some poor naïve girl will be crushed by you and your cheating ways. Zig: It was one time. Maya: Remember Tori. Zig: Maya. Maya: Zig leave me alone. ''Maya walks away leaving Zig to stand there. Shays house – Living room Shay sits there applying the ice to her leg. Lola walks in. Lola: Hey I can do that. Shay: I think I can throw some ice on my legs on my own. Kara: Are you gonna read it or are you just gonna leave on the heater to set your house on fire. Shay: I need time to think. Kara: You know what, give it to me. I’ll read it. Shay: No. Kara: What’s the problem? Shay: What if I can’t forgive Frankie. Kara: Then you wont. Shay: But what if the letter changes my mind. Kara: Then do. Shay: But will that be right. Kara: Look shay Now your starting to sound like Frankie. Lola: Fine read it I’ll live. They both look at Lola. Kara: Ok, can I read it please. Shay: I’ll read it Frankie from letter: Hey Shay it’s Frankie I just wrote this letter to see if you’re okay I really miss our friendship. Everything was so easy before the prank. I need to talk to you in person but it would be weird for me to leave my house. So if you don’t mind coming over. I need my bestfriend. Kara: So what you gonna do? Shay: I don’t wanna Think about it. I just wanna Work on getting better. Don’t you guys have to get back to school now. VANDERBILT PREP - OUTSIDE Tristan Zoe Winston Maya and other student council members walk up to school with Student waiting there. Van student 1: Welcome to Vanderbilt prep. Maya: The one place I can get away from Zig. Van student 2: We will take you inside to out court room. Winston: You have a court room. Are they serious. Zoe: Hush the both of you. Van Student 3: Come inside. Everyone walks inside. VANDERBILT PREP – COURT ROOM Everyone is sitting in the court room. Tristan: So lets star— Van Student 1: A video was made with one of your students that made a racist comment. It has offended a lot of people. Tristan: And no one wants to play with our school. And we’re here to apologies for that. Van student 2: So where is she? Tristan: Excuse me. Van student 1: Where is the girl that made the racist comment. Zoe: We figured It would cloud your judgement. Van student 2: And which one of you is President? Zoe: He is, I’m Vice. But which one of you is president? Van student 2: We’re both still running. And if you don’t mind We would like to talk to the actual president. Tristan looks at Zoe and she nods. SHAY’S HOUSE – INSIDE Shay’s watching tv when her phone rings and she picks it up. Shay: Hello. Frankie (over the phone): Hey Shay. Shay: Frankie Frankie (over the phone): Yeah its me. How’s your leg? Shay: Its fine. Frankie (over the phone): Can we meet? At school Shay: Umm. Frankie (over the phone): You don’t have to. When will you be able to go back? Shay: Thursday. Frankie: Three days. That’s enough time. Well I’ll see you later. Shay: Yep bye. Shay’s Mum: Was that Frankie. Shay: Can I ask you a hypothetical question. Shay’s Mum: Come on Shaylynn, I wasn’t born yesterday. I know it’s not gonna be hypothetical and I know it’s about Frankie. Shay: Is she racist. For what she did. Shay’s mum: Shay let me tell you something. Racism isn’t calling someone Indian or saying black people always eat chicken. It’s using your power to discriminate a race. In this case Frankies power was A girl with a voice and a computer. And the discrimination was pointing out that the world would be better without people like us. That’s all the information I can give you. Now you decide if Frankies racist. VANDERBILT PREP – INSIDE Everyone leave the court room excited. Maya: Is it weird that Zig still hasn’t texted me back. Tristan: Sort out your crush Maya. Maya: Shut up. Miles! Miles walks up to them. Tristan: Hey. Miles: Hey. So you guys won. Tristan: Yes. Meaning inter sports day is still on. Miles: Well guess who you will be seeing next week. Tristan: You still do sports. Miles: Not for sports. Winston: You’re coming back! Tristan: Exciting! Miles walks away. Maya: Seems like I’m not the one who needs to sort out a crush. VANDERBILT PREP – BATHROOM Zoe’s washing her face when Van student 2 walks in. Van Student 2: Hey. Like our Bathroom. Zoe: Oh so I’m allowed to speak now. Van Student 2: That was just for court. Zoe: It’s not court, It’s a stupid meeting, you didn’t have to go all out. Van Student 2: It’s hard being one out of 3 only girls to actually run for president. Zoe: Oh well, save your problems for someone who cares. Zoe is about to walk out. Van student 2 grabs her arm. '' Zoe: What? Van student 2: My names Ruby. Zoe: As I said. Don’t care. Ruby: Can you be civil. Zoe: Civil my a— Ruby: Plus, I have a vote for if we play with you. Zoe: Fine what do you want? Ruby: How’s it like? Zoe: What? Ruby: To be, Zoe: To be what? Ruby: On tv. Zoe: What. Ruby: West Drive. Zoe: Fun why. Ruby: I might get an audition to play a minor character. Zoe: I would have been a minor on west drive, But they loved my audition so they gave me lead. Ruby: Thank you. '''DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM' Peter is setting up for his class. Maya walks in. Peter: Class doesn’t start for another 10 minutes. Maya: Then I guess I’m early. Peter: Well then, wanna help me set up. After lesson. Maya leaves and Zig runs behind her. Zig: Maya. Zig hands her a cd Maya: What is this. Zig: I do music. Zig walks away. Maya sits down with her computer and puts the cd in and gets her headphones out to listen to the music. Peter walks out. Peter: Let me hear. Is this you. Maya: Um n— Peter: I like it better than not Okay. No offense. This could get you somewhere. Maya: Yeah its mine. DEGRASSI – LUCH HALL Tristan and Maya are talking listen to the music. Zoe comes up. Zoe: Tristan I need you stat. Sorry Maya. Maya: I get it Winston: Nice one. With me it was go away. Maya slides over to Winston with the music. Tristan: What? Zoe: My feelings are coming back. Tristan: With who. There has to be a girl. Zoe: Her names Ruby. Tristan: Ruby, Ruby as in Vanderbilt Ruby. Zoe: You know her? Tristan: Yeah, scope out the competition. Zoe: She asked me how it’s like to be on west drive. Tristan: So. Zoe: but I thought she was gonna ask me how it was like to be gay. Because I would have grabbed her, kissed her Tristan: Slow down Miss lesbian. Zoe: Really Tris. Tristan: Sorry, So what emoji should I use. Zoe: For what. Tristan: For my besties coming out tweet. Zoe: No tweet. No coming out. And if you do, No bestie. Tristan: Fine crazy pants. DEGRASSI – BACK Shay walks there to see Frankie waiting. Frankie: Hey. They’re taking me into court. Shay: Could you be arrested. Frankie: No but, community service. Shay: For what. Frankie: For posting false information. Shay: What about Lola? Frankie: I made the idea. And the writing. And the account. Lola just posted it and drew the picture. Shay: At least Lola’s safe. Frankie: But I’m not, Are you serious Shay. I could be in serious trouble. All you care about is Lola. Shay: Because Lola’s my actual friend. And you’re a racist. Shay gets up and rips up the letter and throws it in the bin. THE EPISODE ENDS SORRY FOR THE LATE POST, REVISION. BUT LEAVE COMMENTS. I WILL TRY TO POST MORE FREQUENTLY. Category:Blog posts